


Wrecked

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Gangbang, M/M, Public Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a place for some fills of mine to the tune of "dorian is a happily fucked-out sub".





	1. Leashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would love a fic where Dorian is a willing sub and his dom leads him around skyhold on a leash.
> 
> Humiliation is the name of the game, and Dorian gets off on it. Skyhold is accepting of kink.
> 
> bonus for bondage and nudity!
> 
> Only squick for this non-con and scat. <3"
> 
> https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/91204.html?thread=365047364#cmt365047364

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian/Iron Bull
> 
> Warnings: None

The Bull lead Dorian around a lap of the Great Hall just to show him off while the boss was still on his throne, receiving the salon's visitors. He'd been kind of skeptical of Cadash's choice of throne, but he had to admit, the naked Qunari men theme really worked here.  
  
He let Dorian rest a moment, more or less hidden behind the pillar, before doing another, slower one, this time looking for prospects.  
  
Josephine had explained the color code of these things, and the Bull had dressed him appropriately: red rope, to signify that he was only into men, and gold rope, to signify that he was available for public use. The two twined together over Dorian's body, hiding nothing, but highlighting how fit a body he had, and how much power over him he'd given the Bull. The ball gag in his mouth was bright red, as was the wide plug in his ass; Josephine had, somehow, managed to find a gold-plated humbler for them, and he had that on now. It kept him on his knees, and his balls out and ready for anything the Bull might consent to have done to them.  
  
The Bull was more or less wearing normal clothes. The pants were a little tighter, to show off the bulge of his cock, and the only thing he wore openly that might be considered a weapon was the riding crop he carried.  
  
Dorian was flushed a brilliant dark red, letting out little yelps behind the gag whenever the Bull tapped the crop against his balls.  
  
It wasn't long before the were approached by a couple- two men, one in red and the other in blue.  
  
"What a magnificent pet you have," complimented one of them.  
  
"Thanks," the Bull replied. "I put a lot of effort into training him up right."  
  
"And he- had learned many tricks, I presume?"  
  
"He can turn any trick you want," the Bull told him.  
  
There was a main banquet table for food, and several smaller tables that were clear of anything and would hold Dorian's weight easily. There were X-shaped crosses here and there, and shackles on the wall. Candles to cast shadow and light, and candles to drip wax.  
  
Cadash had spared no expense for this. Not that he should have. The Venatori agent they were trying to flush out would not only be at such a gathering as this, but to judge by his writing, he would also be drawn to the savage Qunari conqueror and Tevinter "captive".  
  
Leliana had her people on it. If this went even slightly to plan, all they would have to do was something they'd both wanted for a very long time.  
  
"You want him both at once?" the Bull asked. "He can be taken in both ends, or you can probably both fit in his ass."  
  
Dorian moaned around the gag, an eager, enthusiastic sound. The Bull grinned. This was going to be _fun_.


	2. Sharing Is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on a mission, tents are lost, so Inky and his companions have to sleep outside. This doesn't stop the Iron Bull from completely stripping his mage, pulling out his own cock, and after a quick stretch lean back and watch the show as Dorian bounces loudly on his nice thick cock.
> 
> All this wakes Inky and his other male companion, who watch and get turned on. When Bull's done and sees the state they're in he offers up Dorian's services. They readily agree and Dorian (consensually) crawls over to them and lets them use him how they see fit.
> 
> Inky and other male companion can be whatever sexuality a!a pleases, after all a blow job's a blow job ;｝
> 
>  
> 
> Bonuses  
> ～Dorian's in a cock cage the entire time and doesn't get to come until they're back in Skyhold  
> ～This becomes a regular thing when Bull and Dorian accompany Inky  
> ～Adaar or Cadash  
> ～Everyone besides Dorian are completely dressed when they share him
> 
> https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/91204.html?thread=364252740#cmt364252740

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian/Iron Bull primarily, with a gangbang involving M!Cadash, Blackwall, and various Inquisition soldiers/scouts/support people.
> 
> Warnings: Name calling

It's such a stroke of luck that the camp their tents get trampled on is staffed by almost entirely men that Blackwall suspects it to be no accident.   
  
Not that he's really complaining. The two women stationed here had left with coy smiles and the promise to keep a careful watch, and then the show had really begun.   
  
The Hinterlands are as warm and welcoming in the summer as they are cold and forbidding in the winter, and even Dorian hasn't offered a complaint about the weather the entire time they've been here. He doesn't complain when the Bull tells him to strip in a loud whisper, merely obeys.   
  
Blackwall can make out the outline of him- dragon's tooth collar still around his neck, the glint of metal on his cock- as he straddles the Bull. The Bull makes a show out of pulling a thick, long dildo from his ass- Andraste's tits, how had he managed to fight with that in him?- and then hooks his fingers in Dorian's collar.   
  
Dorian strokes him a bit, spreading oil over his cock, and then begins to ride him, moaning loud enough to echo around camp.   
  
Several of the scouts and soldiers already have their cocks out. One of them comes at the sight, a bit prematurely, to the laughter of the others.  
  
Blackwall waits. It's never been this open before- never involved quite so many men. But it has happened before. He knows how this will go.   
  
The Bull has first rights to Dorian, and then the Inquisitor. Then it will be Blackwall's turn.   
  
He's never been much one for men, but well. Dorian is pretty enough, and there's something very satisfying about forcing him to shut up.   
  
And Maker, Dorian does love being 'forced'. He has never asked for any quarter, and when he crawls to Blackwall, Cadash having put the plug back in him after he was done, completely naked, Blackwall lets him have it. He chokes him, tells him how he was made to gag on cock, even slaps his face. It's allowed- any marks left can be blamed on the fighting that still happens every so often here.   
  
He pulls out when he comes, and makes sure to get some of it in Dorian's hair. Dorian still gives him a mumbled "Thank you, ser," before crawling away.   
  
The lads make a night of it, taking Dorian two and then three at a time. They cover him in their come, call him a whore and laugh when that makes him moan like one. The horsemaster brings out a riding crop, and they cover him in welts with it as well.  
  
And at the end of the night, everyone satiated and wandered off, Dorian crawls right back to the Bull, who waits with a bucket. He wipes Dorian clean, murmuring in his ear, and then pushes him face down in the dirt.   
  
The Bull has last rights over Dorian as well. He reclaims him roughly, hips snapping, and then he tenderly pushes the plug inside, before taking him back to their shared bedroll. Dorian sleeps like that, the Bull's come plugged up inside him, his cock still trapped in its cage, and slightly dirty from all the crawling he just did on his knees.   
  
He'd be allowed to wash up more completely in the morning, Blackwall knew. Show over with, he rolls over and goes to sleep.


	3. Chokepoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian loves having things in his mouth and sucking on them. Loves it. Cocks, fingers, dildos, whatever works. His lover can't always be there to help him out, so when he's going to be busy, he gags Dorian to keep him happy.
> 
> \+ penis/dildo gags  
> ++ Dorian will even gag himself when he's alone  
> +++ Lover comes home from a trip away to find Dorian sucking on his gag as he masturbates
> 
> https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/88112.html?thread=354724400#cmt354724400

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian/M!Cadash
> 
> Warnings: None

Cadash had found the thing in a little out of the way shop he'd come to rely upon for its discretion. Well. He 'found' it in the sense of the shop's proprietor had sent him a discrete message about a potential remarkable find.   
  
He swaddled the thing in his pack, and tried not to look too eager to return to Skyhold.   
  
It was night when they finally arrived. Dorian was in Cadash's quarters, and he'd known he would be, on his knees before one of the naked and erect Qunari statues that had been given him.   
  
Cadash took a moment to admire how deeply Dorian was able to get that flattering replica of a kossith cock into his throat. Then he coughed.   
  
Dorian pulled off of the dick with a loud, wet pop.   
  
"Amatus," Dorian greeted him. He voice was rough- he'd clearly been at it for a while.   
  
"My pet," Cadash greeted him. He snapped his fingers, and then headed for the bathroom. Dorian followed him at a crawl, coming to a stop when Cadash started to play around with the taps on the tub, and kneeling by his side.  
  
"I've brought you a present, pet," Cadash told him, as the water filled the tub. "Something I'm sure you'll enjoy."  
  
He pulled it out, holding it up for Dorian to see.   
  
It was a gag, but a gag unlike any other they had ever played with. It was phallus shaped, more or less, wide at the base where it would go between Dorian's teeth, tapering into a sort of tube that would go down his throat. It was hollow. Dorian would be able to breath through it.   
  
"Oh, Amatus," Dorian said, his eyes glued to his new toy.   
  
"Hush, pet," Cadash told him. "No words."  
  
He put it on Dorian with a kind of reverence, smoothing the leather strap that held it in place over his ears, and thumbing away the first trickle of drool to escape the corners of his mouth.   
  
"This does all sorts of things," Cadash told him. "If I press this button here, that tube will expand."  
  
He pressed the button. Dorian began to gag, but he didn't tap out. Cadash released it, and watched as Dorian struggled to adjust to it, his throat working continuously. Drool trickled out of his mouth; this time, Cadash let it dribble onto his shirt.   
  
"And that hollow tube doesn't have to be used for air, you know," Cadash remarked. "Remember that milking machine? I can use that to extract your come, and then use this-" he put his thumb over the hole. "-to feed it to you."  
  
He left his thumb there for just long enough to make Dorian choke, and then withdrew.   
  
"Stay here," Cadash ordered. "Get used to it. You can greet me properly after my bath."  
  
Cadash hummed to himself as he stripped and got into the water, in an extremely good mood. Maybe tonight he would even let Dorian come.


	4. Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian wearing a huge anal plug/dildo all day please :)
> 
> https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/91204.html?thread=365208644#cmt365208644

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian/M!Adaar/Bull
> 
> Warnings: None

It takes a long time for the Bull to work him open enough for the plug. He's crying before the end of it, and then it's in.   
  
The Bull gives him a few moments to adjust, and the the commands come.  
  
Dress. Walk around a bit. Let me see you.  
  
It's almost too big. He can't take the long, confident strides he's used to without it pinching painfully at his insides. He has to shuffle.   
  
A good look, the Bull proclaims. It'll be even better when Adaar returns home, but he's not expected back until tonight.   
  
He could use his watchword, he knows. The Bull would respect it- would be proud of him for using it probably.   
  
But Maker, he wants this. He wants the lingering humiliation of his steps being hobbles, the vulnerability of knowing everyone can tell something is different, and imagining that they all _know_. He wants it the same way he wants the collar around his neck, and the cage on his cock.   
  
He wants to take them both at once. He wants to be _used_ by them, a receptacle for their come, with little preparation beyond what was required for them not to chaff their monstrous cocks.   
  
He wants it more than he wants air.   
  
"You're very good to us," the Bull told him. "If you need a break from the world, just come to me. I'll let you strip and kneel at my feet. Maybe even give you a toy to suck on."  
  
"Thank you," Dorian croaked.   
  
Somehow, despite the surface look of things, this is the best he'd ever been loved.


	5. We Who Are Many Partake Of The One Bred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega!Dorian's dearest wish is to experience a heat the way the propaganda of his youth told him it was under the Qun: being spread of open and tied down and fucked without mercy or reprieve until his heat was over and his belly was so swollen with come that he looked about ready to pop.
> 
> That dream becomes a reality. Up to you who's involved/what the circumstances are. 
> 
> https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/91204.html?thread=364136004#cmt364136004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorian/Various Qunari
> 
> Warnings: A/B/O

Breeding racks, like the Ralshokra, were apparently an urban legend. But the qunari in Rivain were resourceful and all too eager to indulge his fantasies. The stockade had been modified a little for his comfort- padding to line the holes, more support for his body so he wouldn't have to exert any effort to keep standing. It was still a stockade, though: it kept him upright and unable to move. He'd been locked in two days ago.  
  
So here he was, baking beneath the hot Rivaini sun as a circle of qunari alpha males lined up to breed with him. Every so often, someone would hold a bowl of water to his lips, or feed him a piece of fruit. More often, they would fuck his face. Always, whether it was the height of noon and most people were taking a nap, or the dead of night when most people also slept, one of them would be fucking him.   
  
It was everything he could have dreamed. Each new cock and knot seemed to stretch him to the very limit. He was covered in come, more of it gushing free every time someone deflated and allowed another to take his place. Most of it stayed inside, stretching out his belly to an aching, pleasant fullness.   
  
He wondered, absently, if this is what being pregnant would feel like. He supposed he would find out soon enough.   
  
"Would you stay?" Cai, the village headman had asked him, once he'd recovered enough from the shipwreck to consider such a thing. "We have precious few omegas, and-"  
  
"So you require a plaything?" Dorian asked.   
  
Cai had spluttered, but Dorian had called him off with a wave of his hand.   
  
"I don't object to being the plaything to the strapping alphas that seem to make up the whole of your village," Dorian had told him. "Quite the opposite."  
  
He'd been furnished with clothing appropriate to his new rank, and then allowed to enjoy himself thoroughly. He was welcome between every pair of thighs, in every bed and hammock, and on every tavern floor. He'd never had so much high-quality cock in his life, let alone been celebrated for his appetites.   
  
His heat was a communal event. All his heats would be- the scant children of the village (more, now- there would be so many more now that he was here and willing to be bred) were taken out for en extended countryside visit and all those willing remained behind, to keep the town running and fuck Dorian into oblivion.   
  
He would even get to have a hand in raising the children himself. If he'd ever consented to be breeding stock in Tevinter, that never would have happened, but here, anything was possible.   
  
Dorian groaned as another cock deflated. He craned his neck, catching the sight of come spilling out from behind his distended belly. He was already so big. By the time his heat was finished, his stomach would probably be dragging on the floor.   
  
"Open up, kadan-saam," said the baker, grabbing him by the hair. Behind him, one of the fishermen pressed inside.   
  
Dorian did as he was told. How could he not, when he was the heart of them all?


End file.
